


Someone Like You

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben is older than Rey, F/M, Planet Jakku (Star Wars), Some angst, jedi school, previous han/qi'ra, qi'ra centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: Qi'ra takes over the Niima outpost and Jakku. She takes Rey and cares for her and all the other children there. Luke and Ben show up one day when they feel something in the force and want to take Rey. Qi'ra is not letting anyone take her away. And then Qi'ra sees Han and it goes to hell.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Qi'ra/Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Something that came to me when I heard Someone Like You by Adele. Go listen to it! Listen to it!

_ I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you _

* * *

Qi'ra looked out at the desert outpost that she had taken over. She had taken it over nearly a year ago, pushing out the junk traders and slave owners. She remembered what it was like being controlled and forced to work for food. She took over the Nima trading post easily. She recruited the children to help her with her business. They still scavenged for parts but they most did repairs and modifications on ships, seeking to escape or disappear. It was very profitable. And the children were eager to work and learn. She sheltered them, fed them, and paid them. They were loyal to her. 

She saw the ship land near the post. She had hoped to never see it again. A child had run up to her. 

“Find out what they want” Qi’ra said

The child nodded and ran off. 

* * *

The millennium falcon landed. The ramp opened and a large wookie walked out. Qi’ra already knew who was there. Han walked out, he was older, worn, but still the same. Behind him was younger man, dressed in jedi robes. There was something familiar about him. He looked over at Han who said something to him. The younger man waved him off. Another man walked out, older with a beard, dressed in white Jedi robes. There were no more Jedi. Was Han running another con again? And on her planet of all places? She would not let this stand. 

* * *

Luke and Ben were searching for the force user they sensed. It caused a huge ripple in the force that they had to find them. Han and Chewy came along to help Luke. They walked around the post and realized it was mostly children running around. They looked at the garage and saw children working on the ships. 

* * *

Rey climbed on top of the ship she was working on. She opened the latch and fell in. Her feet and legs were sticking up into the air. She pushed herself out and fell back and off the ship. She screamed and she stopped falling. She opened her eyes and saw that she was slowly being floated down to the ground. Ben reached out to stop her fall and set her down onto the ground. Rey looked up at Ben who was towing over her. 

“Your welcome” Ben said

“I didn’t ask for your help” Rey said

“Wow you are a rude little thing” 

“You’re just a big dumb wookie!” Rey said as she kicked him in the leg

“Ow!” Ben said

Chewy roared at the insult and Rey fell back onto the ground. She crawled away quickly. Chewy looked over at Ben.

“I had it under control” Ben said

_ “You let a little kid kick you”  _ Chewy laughed

“Not helping” Ben said

Ben noticed the girl crawling away and things falling behind her to cover her. He followed her and moved the fallen objects. He saw her crawling into a hole. He looked to the side and saw a door. He opened and walked inside. He saw Rey talking to Qi’ra. 

“Who the hell are you?” Qi’ra asked

“Ben Solo” Ben answered

Solo. This young man’s last name was Solo. Han didn’t have any siblings, none that she knew of. Which meant Ben was Han’s son. Han had a son. She didn’t know why this was affecting her like this. She hadn’t seen Han in decades. 

“What are you doing here?” Qi’ra asked

“We’re looking for someone, we’re not here to hurt anyone. My uncle and I are looking for someone, someone force sensitive” Ben said

Uncle? He had an uncle? Han got married? This day was getting worse. Qi’ra felt Rey’s hand slip into hers. She looked down at Rey. 

“Why were you chasing her?” Qi’ra asked

“I believe she’s the one we’re looking for” Ben said

“Get out!” Qi’ra yelled

“My uncle Luke can explain it better” Ben said

“Get out now!” Qi’ra yelled as she took a blaster out and pointed it at him

“Ok, ok, I’m leaving” Ben said

Ben slowly started to step back towards the door. He waved his hand and the blaster left her hand and into his. Rey screamed and sent Ben flying against the wall. Ben stopped himself from hitting the wall and looked at Rey.

“She’s definitely the one we’re looking for” Ben said

“You can’t have her, get out and take your damn uncle with you!” Qi’ra yelled

Luke walked through the door, looking at the three of them. 

“What did you do now Ben?” Luke asked

“I didn’t do anything, that kid tried to force blast me” Ben said

“That kid? She’s what 8? And she tried to force blast you?” Luke asked

“She did! I know you felt that” Ben said

“Ben go outside, wait with Chewy” Luke said

Ben gave Luke the blaster and walked outside. Luke turned to Qi’ra.

“I apologize for my nephew, he’s a bit rash, doesn’t think first and runs in” Luke said putting the blaster down. 

“There are no Jedi left. What are you trying to run here?” Qi’ra said

“There are some left, I am one. I have a school, we take in people who can use the Force. I sensed her a few days ago” Luke said

Rey hid behind Qi’ra. She didn’t know who these people were. 

Luke moved his hand slightly and the things on Qi’ra’s desk started to float up and then move in a circle. 

“I am a jedi. This isn’t a con. We want to help you, force users need guidance in controlling their powers.” 

“And how much does this cost?”

“It doesn’t cost anything. The Jedi school isn’t for profit”

“Then how do you run it?”

“Off donations, but I’m not asking you for anything.”

“You’re trying to take her from me”

“We just want to help. Without guidance, force users aren’t aware of the depth of their powers. Accidents occur.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, no no. I’m just saying, things happen. I’m not forcing you to come with me. I’m just giving you an option”

* * *

Chewy was laughing at Ben. Ben was annoyed that some girl was able to push him around with the force. Han was just watching the two when Luke walked out. 

“So, we leaving yet?” Han asked

Qi’ra walked out and Han froze. He knew exactly who she was, she had aged, but he knew it was her. And she was still beautiful. 

“Qi’ra?” Han said 

“Get out, and take that piece of junk with you” Qi’ra said

“I looked for you” Han said

“I doubt it. You seemed to turn out fine without me. Your kid is just like you”

Han looked over at Ben who was confused at what was going on, along with everyone else. 

“Well he’s gonna be a Jedi, he’s gotta learn to control himself” Han said

“You with a kid? I’m surprised you haven’t traded him for a faster ship” 

“The thought had occurred to me”

“Dad!” Ben whined

“Go wait on the ship, adults are talking” Han said

Ben left with Luke. Rey followed quietly behind them, watching them. She was more interested in the ship. 

* * *

“Someone liked you enough to put a ring on it?” Qi’ra said

“Surprising isn’t it?”

“And who managed to capture Han Solo’s heart? A princess?”

Han smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Seriously?”

“Technically she is a princess, but right now she’s a senator”

“Nothing but the best for Han it seems”

“I’m sorry Qi’ra, I did look for you, but then-”

“Save it Solo. I don’t care. Get out of here, you’re not taking her”

“Luke just wants to help, he knows how to use the Force and all that. He’s helped my son, his powers just got out of control”

“You can’t take her”

“It’s not like you’ll never see her again”

“You want my ship too? How about my side business here? Anything else you want to take from me?!”

“That’s not fair”

“Get out”

Han sighed. 

“I’m sorry, for everything”

* * *

_ 3 months later _

Han was in the Falcon with Chewy when he got a message. Qi’ra’s face appeared. 

“Can your Jedi friends come back to Jakku? It’s Rey, there’s been an accident”

* * *

Ben and Luke walked off the ramp of the Falcon. They saw that Nima outpost had been leveled. The children were digging out things out of the sand. Qi’ra appeared and walked towards them. 

“What happened?” Luke asked

“Guavian gang came by, wanted some mods and fuel, and didn't want to pay. Turned into a blaster fight. It got ugly. Some of the kids got caught in the crossfire. One of them died. It was Rey’s friend. She screamed and screamed, and leveled the entire building. She ran and the rest of the outpost started collapsing” Qi’ra said

“Where is she?” Luke said

“She has a few hiding spots, I’ll take you to them” Qi’ra said

“You want us to take her? After what she just did?” Ben asked

“You said you could help” Qi’ra said

“And we will, she’s a girl, who’s scared” Luke said

“How old is she?” Ben asked

“She’s around 10. She’s not exactly sure. She was sold to a junk trader when she was young. She’s not sure of her age” Qi’ra said

“And how did you get her?” Luke asked

“I came and freed them. I know what it’s like being owned. They’re fast learners and willing to work. I pay them for their work, and eventually some of them leave” Qi’ra said

“You pay them?” Ben asked

“Yes, I pay them, I don’t own slaves” Qi’ra said

* * *

The three were on a speeder going across the sand. They looked out at the endless sand dunes. 

“I feel her” Ben said

“Where?” Qi’ra asked

“There, by that fallen AT AT” Ben pointed

Qi’ra parked the speeder nearby. They all got out and walked towards it. 

“Let me talk to her first” Qi’ra said

Qi’ra walked into the abandoned shell of the AT AT. She saw Rey huddled in the corner by herself. She sat down next to Rey.

“Are you sending me away?” Rey asked

“I found people who can help you” Qi’ra answered

“I’ll be good, I promise! Don’t send me away! Please don’t!”

“I’m not sending you away because you were bad Rey. You need help, help that I can’t give you”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Please! I don’t want to go”

“I know you didn’t mean to. I know you didn’t mean to hurt anyone. You have something inside you, something that you can’t control yet. You need someone to teach you how. You are meant for great things Rey, greater than being stuck on this planet”

“No, I want to stay with you!”

“Sometimes you have to know when something’s out of your league. I know this is beyond me. This is all I’m going to be, stuck on this planet, running the outpost.”

“But you’re everything. You run everything”

“But this planet is one of many in the universe. You are meant for more”

“But I want to be like you when I grow up”

“Why?”

“Because you’re strong, and nobody tells you what to do. You run everything, everyone listens to you”

Qi’ra hugs her tightly. 

“My precious Rey. One day when you’re older, you’ll understand. The universe is big, so very big, and we are just small grains of sand in it. Do you trust me?”

“Yes”

“Then trust that I want the best for you. I know you don’t want to leave. I know it seems scary to you. But you can be so much more than me”

“But you’re everything, the sun and stars.”

“You’ll see a lot more sun and stars out there”

* * *

Qi’ra walked with Rey to the Falcon. Luke and Ben were waiting for her. 

“Message me whenever you want, and if you hate it there, I’ll come get you as fast as I can. If they mistreat you tell me and I’ll get you” Qi’ra said

“I’ll miss you” Rey said as she hugged her

“I’ll miss you too”

Qi’ra placed a kiss on her forehead and watched her walk up the ramp. She turned to Luke. 

“If you hurt her, or if she comes back missing an eyelash I will kill you myself. I don’t care if you think you’re a Jedi. I will cut you myself. You can ask Han” Qi’ra said

“How do you know Han?” Luke asked

* * *

_ 5 years later _

Qi’ra receives weekly messages from Rey. And then they become monthly ones. She doesn't think anything of it. She visits Rey from time to time, but she’s happy at the Jedi school, learning how to control her powers and studying hard. 

Qi’ra rebuilds the outpost. Life goes on.

* * *

_ 3 years later _

Qi’ra receives a frantic message from Han. He’s probably crossed the wrong people again. She’s about to listen to it when she hears a commotion outside. She goes outside and sees Rey next to a large man with black hair. 

“Rey? What are you doing here?” Qi’ra asked

“Qi’ra! I missed you!” Rey said as she hugged her

“What are you doing on Jakku?” Qi’ra asked

“Um, I kinda got married”

“Married?! To what?!”

“To him” Rey pointed to Ben

Qi’ra walked up to Ben and looked at him. She slapped him hard across the face. 

“You’re too old for her! You’re what 10 years older than her!? You were here when your old uncle took her to that jedi school!” Qi’ra yelled

“No! Please! I love him Qi’ra!” Rey pleaded

“You’re 18 years old, you don’t know what love is yet! He’s too old and he’s taken advantage of you! Just like all Solo men!” 

“I’m nothing like my father!” Ben yelled

“Taking whatever you want, damn the consequences, leaving everyone else to pick up the pieces.” Qi’ra said

“He’s not his father! He’s not! He loves me and I love him. Please Qi’ra, be happy for me!”

“I didn’t send you to that jedi school so you could mess around with boys, rather men”

“I know you didn’t. He didn’t go after me, I did. It was me. I started it. It’s my choice, I love him.”

Qi’ra groans and then sighs. 

“Fine” Qi’ra said

Rey hugs her again. 

“Thank you Qi’ra! I just want you to approve of this” Rey said

“You hurt her, and I will cut you myself” Qi’ra said

“Noted” Ben said

“He’s taking me to Naboo, to see his grandmother’s house, who was a Queen” Rey said

“Course she was, does that make him a princess then?” Qi’ra asked

“No, no no no. Jedi cannot hold other worldly titles” Ben said

“Jedi aren’t supposed to marry either” Qi’ra said

“Yeah, we’re not supposed to.” Ben said

“Wait, did you just throw away everything at that school to be with him?! What about your future?” Qi’ra asked

“We can’t be Jedi and be together. And we’ve accepted that. But we love each other too much, so we’ve left the Jedi” Rey said

“What are you going to do to survive? For food? Where will you live?! Rey you’re better than this!”

“We’ll figure it out” Rey said

“Are you pregnant?” Qi’ra asked

“What?! No!” Rey answered

“Are you sure?”

“What? Yes I’m sure! I’ve never, I mean..”

“Oh, ok. Really? I mean really?” Qi’ra asked and then looked at Ben, “Really?”

“We’re waiting” Rey said embarrassed

“For what?” 

“Qi’ra! It’s personal!”

“You should always test drive the speeder before you buy it Rey. I taught you better than that”

Rey covered her face in embarrassment. Ben turned red, even the tips of his ears were red, and Qi’ra just looked at the two. 

“Oh alright, let’s get inside. Your father sent me a message which I haven’t heard yet. It’s probably about you two” Qi’ra said

“Qi’ra, do you hate my mom?” Ben asked

Qi’ra paused for a second and looked at Ben, who was 10 years older than Rey, but just as clueless. 

“No Ben, I don’t. I’ve never hated her” Qi’ra said


End file.
